pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (TheUltimateWorldofCartoonManiaRockz Style) Part 19 - The Cheshire Skunk Appears Yet Again
Cast: * Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) * Alice's Sister - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) * Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) * The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * The Doorknob - Stan Marsh (South Park) * The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) * The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) * The Walrus - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * The Carpenter - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Bill the Lizard - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) * The Rose - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) * The Daisy - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * The Snooty Flower - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The White Rose - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) * The Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) * Flowers - Others * The Caterpillar - Dark Laser (The Fairly OddParents) * The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) * The Bird in the Tree - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) * The Cheshire Cat - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) * The Mad Hatter - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * The March Hare - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * The Dormouse - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * The Card Painters - Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso (Casper) * The Card Soldiers - ????? * The Queen of Hearts - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * The King of Hearts - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) Transcripts: * Slappy Squirrel: Do you play croquet? * Treat Heart Pig: Why, yes, your majesty. * Slappy Squirrel: Then let the game begin! * Thaddius Vent: In your places, in your places, By order of the king! Hurry, hurry, hurry! * Slappy Squirrel: Shuffle deck! Cards cut! Deal cards! Cards, halt! … Silence! Pfwfwfwfw! … Off with his head! * Thaddius Vent: Off with his head, off with his head! By order of the king. You heard what she said! * Slappy Squirrel: You’re next! * Treat Heart Pig: Oh, but… * Slappy Squirrel: Hahaha… my dear. * Treat Heart Pig: Ahhh… Yes, your majesty. * Slappy Squirrel: Hmhmhmhmhm…. * All-Stars: Hahahahaha! * Treat Heart Pig: Oh… hahahahaha! Stop! * Slappy Squirrel: Grrrwl, ?? * Treat Heart Pig: Do you want us both to lose our heads? * Flamingo: Uh! Hum! * Treat Heart Pig: Well, I don’t! * All-Stars: Hahahaha… Hurray! … Hahahaha! * Pepe Le Pew: La la la da da dum… la la la hmm… I say, how are you getting on? * Treat Heart Pig: Not at all. * Pepe Le Pew: Beg your pardon? * Treat Heart Pig: I said ‘not at all’! * Slappy Squirrel: Whom are you talking to? * Treat Heart Pig: Oh, uh… a cat, your majesty! * Slappy Squirrel: Pepe Le Pew? Where? * Treat Heart Pig: There! Oh… Oh there he is again! * Slappy Squirrel: I warn you child, if I lose my temper, you lose your head, understand? * Pepe Le Pew: You know, we could make her really angry. Shall we try? * Treat Heart Pig: Oh no no! * Pepe Le Pew: Oh, but it’s lots of fun! * Treat Heart Pig: No, no, no! Stop! Oh no! * Bugs Bunny: Oh my fur and whiskers! * Thaddius Vent: Oh dear! Save the queen! * Slappy Squirrel: Someone’s head will roll for this! Yours! Off with her… * Thaddius Vent: But- but consider, my dear. Couldn’t she have a trial… uh… first? * Slappy Squirrel: Trial? * Thaddius Vent: Well, just a… uh… little trial? Hmm? * Slappy Squirrel: Hmm. Very well then. Category:TheUltimateWorldofCartoonManiaRockz Category:TheUltimateWorldofCartoonManiaRockz's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts